A New Dwan
by s h l o m o 1 1 1
Summary: post ootp, after the department of mysteries Hermione accidently hears a conversation about Harry and she dosent like what she hears and decides to do somwthing about it drak!Harry but lightside, evil Dumbledore, evil Ron ,Dark!Hermione but lightside
1. prolouge

**A New Dawn**

By: s h l o m o 1 1 1

a/n: first of all i just wanted to tell you that i dont own any of this.

now, this is a revised chapter since i have just found someone to Beta For me.

onemore thing, REVIEW! People - i need feedback on the story.

ok, now on with the show!

* * *

**Prologue:**

_Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

_Headmaster's Office_

_The evening after the Department of Mysteries_

It took a lot of time, but over the years one Albus Dumbledore became the grandmaster manipulator that he was today. Of course, no one knew about it and the rest of the wizards in England (or the 'sheep', as he liked to call them) never even suspected a thing seeing as he was the great and all powerful Albus Dumbledore.

Right now, he was seated in his office, thinking how the last fifteen years of planning had gone to waste while waiting for the rest of the Order to arrive for the meeting.

'_Right now, when everything was in place and the plan to get rid of Tom once and for all was set, Potter had to ruin it. Well really it wasn't his fault alone. If only Severus had really taught him Occlumency like I asked him to none of this would have happened. Well no matter, the only thing that is left to do now is correct my mistakes, come up with a new plan and set the wheels in motion once again. Shouldn't be too hard…_

Just then the security sphere that was stationed under his desk told him that someone was at the door and about to enter his office. While no one knew about it, Dumbledore had these kind of spheres stationed at every important place in the school and that was how he seemed to know everything that went on around the castle.

_Knock, knock…_

"Come in." called Dumbledore after he composed himself and put his face in his usual calm and serene mask a mask that he spent year upon year perfecting.

The door opened and in walked Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron Weasley and Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody.

While the adults of the group were what he liked to call his 'inner circle', Ron was there only because he was the perfect tool for doing what ever Dumbledore needed done in regards to Harry without arousing too much suspicion. While he was not yet a full member of the Order it was very easy to make him do almost everything Albus ever wanted. All he had to do was throw a few crumbs for the boy, like the prefect position at the beginning of the year and he had already promised him the quidditch captaincy next year as well. At first, Albus had thought of asking Hermione Granger to help him in his plan but as much as she never questioned authority figures, she was also fiercely loyal to her friends and he didn't want to take the chance that she will discover his real plan and tell Potter about it.

"Welcome, welcome everyone. Please sit." said Dumbledore to the people and with a flick of his wand conjured comfortable chairs for them to sit on.

"Okay Albus, what was the emergency that caused you to call for this meeting at such an ungodly hour?" asked Mad-eye.

"I think that we may have a problem regarding our young Harry." Replied Dumbledore.

Right as he was finishing his sentence Mrs. Weasley got her usual worried look on her face and was preparing her lungs for a good shriek when Dumbledore raised up his hand to silence her.

"I know that you worry about Harry, Molly but I am afraid that in this case there is nothing you can do. Now on to the problem at hand. As you remember, I told you at the end of last year that there was a chance that Harry will turn to the Dark side. While that chance was very slim it was still there because of his abusive childhood…"

"You already told us that Albus." piped Mrs. Weasley.

"…I know Molly, please let me finish. Now where was I? Oh yes, up until now the danger of Harry turning Dark was almost non existent but now after the events of the Department of Mysteries, I am afraid to say that it has become our major concern.

For you see, at the Department of Mysteries, Harry was possessed by Voldemort…"

The Weasley clan flinched.

"…and while I believe that Harry was not physically harmed after managing to eject Voldemort from his mind, I know for a fact that he was mentally harmed in such a way that made all the charms that I had placed on him null and void."

"You never told me that you placed any charms on the boy, Albus. You know just as well as I am that placing any kind of charms on anyone without their consent is strictly illegal and can get you up to 30 years in Azkaban, depending on the charms that you placed on the boy…" growled Mad Eye.

"I know our laws very well Alastor, considering as I help write most of them but you already know my reasoning for doing what is necessary."

"What charms did you place on the boy Albus?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Ah… well let's see, aha! Here I knew I had written it down somewhere. Okay, the charms… yes; okay, first a monitoring spell, then a power reduction charm, then a wit inhibition hex, an emotional block, a mild Confundus charm and lastly a trusting spell keyed to me so as to make Harry trust me more easily."

While on the outside everybody seemed okay with the charms that Dumbledore had cast on Harry, Mad-Eye was seething on the inside at Dumbledore's nerve and manipulation of the boy. He had to do something about this and a plan was already forming in his head. His musings were cut short by Mrs. Weasley's shrill voice asking Dumbledore something.

"Okay Albus but how do you know that they are not working anymore?"

"Quite simply Molly, yesterday Harry and I had a discussion here after the Department of Mysteries and Harry simply exploded on me for no apparent reason. He nearly blew a chunk out of the castle walls." he said while pointing to a piece of wall behind him where there was a big black scorch mark.

Molly gasped and looked fearfully at Dumbledore and asked another question with the fear evident in his voice. "So what can we do now Albus?"

"I am glad that you asked that Molly because I have a few ideas." Albus said while the twinkle in his eyes went into overdrive.

"First, I want Ronald here to take this glass orb," he said while handing it to Ron. "And place it under Harry's bed which will enable me to hear everything that happens in the room, even if Harry is in his bed with silencing charms."

"Second, I am going to arrange for Ronald here and young Ginevra to be trained by Remus, Nymphadora and Kingsley in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Dueling, so that they will be able to better protect Harry in the future and also so they will be able to keep a watch over him and make sure to stall his turn to the dark. For make no mistake, after Voldemort possessed him it became apparent that Harry going Dark is inevitable."

"Thirdly, I must insist that you tell all of your friends not to owl Harry this summer so he will have a quiet time to grieve and recuperate. Who knows, if he will have a good enough summer with his relatives for a change it just might stall his descent to the dark side enough so it will allow us to begin taking steps to make sure that he will not become the next Voldemort."

While everyone agreed to the plan, suddenly Ron came up with a question. "Headmaster? I must say that I agree with you completely regarding Potter but why won't Hermione be training with us this summer? I mean, if you explain to her the situation I am sure that she will most thankful that you have given her the opportunity to fight the dark side actively."

Dumbledore looked for just a second gobsmacked but he hid it really well. Ron had surprised him with his insight. Ah well, he shouldn't have been that surprised, even the bumbling idiot that was Ronald Weasley could every once in a few years come up with something smart to say.

After thinking quickly Professor Dumbledore answered. "While you are correct Ronald, I am afraid that we cannot do anything in regards to Miss Granger this summer for she is going with her parents to America for their yearly vacation. Even if Miss Granger will agree to my proposition, her parents will most certainly not and I cannot force them."

Everybody in the room seemed satisfied with the answer except Moody who only grew angrier by the second at Dumbledore, though he kept from showing it on the outside. He was thankful for the fact that he wouldn't be one of the trainers for these kids as he really doubted if they would be able to stun a Death Eater even after two months of magical training.

After the meeting was over Moody was the first to make his way for the door while yelling at Snape for almost breaking his wooden leg, all the while making sure that the extendable ear was retrieved back to its owner…

* * *

Hermione Granger was NOT having a good day. 

She woke up later then she had planned with a sore wound that went from her chest to her stomach. Then she had to take a whole bunch of smelly and disgusting potions that were supposed to help her heal faster but to her it seemed as though the only purpose of them was to leave a bad taste in her mouth.

Then after eating breakfast (which didn't seem to settle so well, probably because of the potions) she tried going to the library and studying but that proved to be a wasted half hour because there were a bunch of 2nd years in the library who seemed intent on disturbing everybody.

So that's how she found herself on the stairs leading to the Headmasters office. She was walking down the hall on her way to the common room when she saw Professor McGonagall. Hermione had been looking for her all day because she wanted to talk to her about a project that she had wanted to do in the summer for Transfiguration and she needed her advice about which books would be best for the project.

She tried calling her but it seemed as though Professor McGonagall hadn't heard her, so Hermione tried making it in time to catch her before she entered the Headmaster's office. What she hadn't been able to figure out was why was Ron inside as well – she had seen him and his parents enter before McGonagall. But as she was about to knock on the door she heard from within the headmaster talking.

_"I think that we may have a problem regarding our young Harry"_

Why are they talking about Harry? She couldn't seem to find a reason for this, or for the fact that they were talking about Harry with Ron in the room, while Harry was in the common room.

Hermione knew that she wasn't supposed to eavesdrop but this seemed to concern Harry and they obviously didn't want her to hear it so she quickly pulled the extendable ear that she always carried in her pocket nowadays and quietly slid it under the door…

After hearing Moody head for the door, Hermione quickly pulled her extendable ear back to her and ran full sprint in the other direction towards the common room, all the while thinking furiously in her head.

_They are crazy if they think that Harry is going to turn dark. It was like saying that Snape was actually a very nice man who was just misunderstood and that his hair was that greasy because he liked it that way. Ha! I have to find Harry; I can't let them do that to him! _

She continued running until she could no more and had to stop and take a breath.

Just as she stopped she heard someone yell from behind her.

"Granger, stop running or I'll stun you!"

* * *

Harry Potter was feeling weird. 

Really weird.

Last night, when he was sitting in Dumbledore's office, at first he was numb because he had just seen Sirius falling through the Veil and had been possessed by Voldemort.

But then he became so mad at Dumbledore because he hid the prophecy from him and for all the rest of the things that had happened to him throughout the year.

Then, after he left the office and made his way to his dorm room…

He didn't know how he was supposed to feel.

But one thing that he knew for certain was that he was feeling like a different person, he was feeling like for the last five years he had been living inside of a trunk and that now that trunk was opened and he was let out.

He didn't know why he felt that way, but it felt good and he was thankful for it because it helped him deal with the Prophecy. At first when he had just heard the prophecy, he wanted to cry and yell how it wasn't fair that he had to deal with things like this and basically he just wanted to dig a hole, a really big one, crawl in and hide until Voldemort died of old age.

But now, he was on a whole different mind track. Instead of making plans to hide and disappear he made plans to face his destiny head on. Since he had decided to take his life in his hands and fight back against Voldemort he made a list of all the things that he was going to ask the headmaster later.

1.Permission to do magic in the summer.

A trip to Diagon Alley (books, clothes, new trunk, maybe an extra wand?)

Private tutoring from Order members in magic of every kind he could think of (DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Occlumency/Legilimency and swordplay and dark arts )

Make the Dursley family leave him alone.

Permission to go running every day.

After he was confident that he had everything he needed on the list he got up from his bed and made his way the door when suddenly Hermione came barrelling inside.

After pushing Harry on his bed Hermione turned around frantically looking for something or someone.

"Hermione, what?..." Harry asked, quite bewildered as he had never seen Hermione looking so scared and unsure in her life.

"Quiet, Harry!" Hermione replied in a hushed whisper.

Before Harry could even think of a reply, suddenly a figure shimmered out of thin air inside the room, shut the door and started casting a variety of spells on it.

Quick as a flash, Harry whipped his wand out and pointed it towards the semi invisible figure and said, "You have three seconds to tell me who you are before I curse you so hard that your grandchildren will feel it."

After finishing casting the spells on the door Mad-eye took off the invisibility cloak and turned around, giving Harry a proud smile.

"Very good Potter, CONSTANT VIGILANCE I always say. Now, put down that wand before you hurt yourself."

Still holding the wand firm in his hand Harry asked in a low voice, "Where is the last place I would use to store my wand?"

Moody chuckled briefly before answering, his smile getting bigger and scarier by the minute. "In your back pocket, you could lose a buttock that way"

Relaxing slightly, Harry lowered his wand but still held it in his hand and looked at Hermione for an explanation.

Hermione sighed and sat down next to Harry, still winded from all the running and together she and Moody started telling Harry about the last meeting in Dumbledore's office and their new plan.

While Harry was deeply offended by the things that he had heard and especially Ron's involvement in it all, after a few minutes of silence he finally accepted it. Mostly thanks to his 'new personality' which he now understood was Dumbledore's fault.

He finished planning with Hermione and Moody before all of them went to his or hers place to do what they needed to do in order to make the plan work.

Truth be told, Harry felt like a real Slytherin and for some odd reason, it felt like a natural thing for him now.

Right before going to sleep Harry thought,

_This is going to be one interesting summer…_


	2. Chapter 1

A/n: nothing here belongs to me! so nobody say otherwise

thanks to my beta reader Mark

A New Dawn

by S h l o m o 1 1 1

Chapter 1

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Gryffindor 5th year Boys dormitory_

_One day before school ends_

As Harry sat on his bed in his dormitory, he started thinking about the plan that they had thought of a few days ago. He knew that it was going to be difficult, but right now Hermione and Moody were the only people he trusted. 'W_ell except Remus but he still doesn't know anything about the plan.' _thought Harry.

One thing that they had agreed on was that they wouldn't do anything until one day before the school year ended; so as to not raise suspicion of them and today every one of them had their own part that they had to do.

As he was getting out of bed, Harry glanced to Ron's bed and gave the sleeping form of his best friend a slight scowl. While he was really hurt by Ron and his parents, he was willing to give Ron a chance to redeem himself. If Dumbledore had put so many charms on him who knew, maybe he put charms on Ron also. But for now they still couldn't take the chance that Ron would tell Dumbledore their plans so they each made up an excuse as to why they couldn't spend any time with him for the past few days.

Every time that Harry and Hermione wanted to talk they had to find a different place. Since Dumbledore had asked Ron to put the security sphere under his bed his room was not an option and they kept changing meeting places in case someone was watching them on Dumbledore's orders.

After taking a quick shower Harry finished getting ready for the day, picked up his wand and went downstairs to the common room. It was early in the morning and the common room was practically deserted except for a few first years that had woken up early so they would have time to explore the castle and so that they will not get lost on their way to class.

Harry sat in his favourite chair by the window observing the lake, took out his wand and summoned from his room a quill and some parchment.

He pulled a new sheet out and began to write his first letter for the day.

_To: Gringotts_

_I, Harry James Potter, hereby give Hermione Jane Granger the right to make any and all decisions regarding my financial state, and Full access to any and all vaults that I posses or will be in possession of in the future._

_To ensure my identity I have placed a charm on the parchment that will verify its authenticity if a drop of both Hermione Jane Granger's and my self's blood will be put on this letter._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter_

After Harry finished writing he cast a charm on the parchment that Moody had shown him. This charm, as he said in the letter would prove that he was the one that wrote it and that Hermione was the one that had received it, thus ensuring that nobody else other than the real Harry Potter and the real Hermione Granger could have received this letter. Since Hermione already had a phial with his blood and a phial with her blood, the fist part of his plan was complete. Quickly sealing the letter, Harry put it aside and pulled out another piece of parchment and started writing.

_Dear Dobby._

_In about a week and a half I will be moving into my own house for the first time in my life and I would very much like it if you will come and work for me._

_If you decide that you want to work for me, please follow these next steps:_

_You must avoid Professor Dumbledore at every cost and no matter what DO NOT look him in the eye because he can read minds and then he will know where you are going._

_Second, you are to tell him that you have found a new family of wizards to serve and that you will be leaving in two weeks from now and promptly leave to the Shrieking Shack where a letter with further instructions will await you._

_Hope to see you soon_

_Your friend,_

_Harry Potter_

_p.s._

_You can bring Winky too if she wants to come._

After sealing this letter also, Harry called Hedwig, who promptly flew through the window and he gave her a pat on the head.

"Hi Girl, up to delivering some mail for me?"

Hedwig bobbed her head and hooted indignantly as if asking him, "What do you take me for? A lazy bird!"

Harry just chuckled a little and then held up the two letters. "Ok girl, here this one is for Hermione, but make sure that she is alone before you get this to her. And here, this one is for Dobby the house elf.

He tied Hermione's letter to Hedwig's leg and the second one gave her to hold in her beak. After another pat on the head she flew out of the window in search of her destinations.

After Hedwig flew out of the window, Harry leaned back in the chair and sighed, 'W_hy does my life have to be so complicated?_ _If it's not the Dursleys then its Voldemort and if it's not Voldemort then now I find out that it is also Dumbledore, the great Headmaster puppeteer, always manipulating and pulling the strings from behind the scenes.'_

He was cut short from his musings by the loud yells coming from the portrait door to the common room. Upon further inspection he found out that it was just a couple of first years that had the misfortune to run into Peeves just as he was testing his new water balloons.

Again Harry sighed and after a flick of his wand and a muttered charm he had in his hand one of his Transfiguration books. Since they didn't have class anymore and he wasn't really hungry right now he just lay back and read until lunch.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Hall outside of the school library_

_One day before school ends_

A few hours after lunch, Hermione went into the library and went to the magical species section to search for information about goblins. Since she didn't know what to do now and she had finished all of her assignments she decided to research goblins as tomorrow she would be seeing them up close and personal and she needed to make a good impression on them.

After researching goblin customs and history regarding business making she was startled for a moment by Hedwig's arrival. Hermione quickly took the letter and read it, allowing Hedwig to fly to her next target. After reading the letter Hermione smiled briefly thinking of Harry. She still couldn't believe that Dumbledore and the Weasleys would do the things that they talked about to Harry and the fact that McGonagall was in on it also just added to Hermione's distress. All of her life Hermione had trusted authority figures and for something like that to happen was a really shocking experience for her. But after considering things for a few minutes Hermione decided that even though most of the stuff that she was doing and going to do would be borderline legal at best, it was all for Harry and that made it ok.

After Hermione finished her work on the goblins and she felt sure enough that she could handle the things that she needed to do tomorrow, she packed her stuff and exited the library. She had to meet Harry in Myrtle's bathroom but just as Hermione walked out of the library she saw someone coming in her direction…

The tall and lanky figure of Ron Weasley.

'_Oh! Crap!' _Thought Hermione to herself.

"Hi Herms!" cried Ron as he saw her.

"Hi Ron." sighed Hermione. "And DON'T call me Herms, I hate that nickname."

Ron just rolled his eyes and said. "Fine then, Hermy." he added with a snicker.

Hermione sighed again and asked. "Ron, was there a reason that you came here now, because if not, than I have to go? I need to be somewhere important right about now."

A brief flash of … something passed over Ron's eyes before he composed himself and thought for a minute about what he wanted to say before he replied.

"Ahh… em , I.. ahh wanted to ask you if you would, maybe, kind of want to spend your whole vacation at the Burrow? I mean I already talked to my Mum and she said that it will be no problem at all for you to stay."

Hermione seemed at a loss at what so say to Ron. She just gave him a look and was about to reply when Ron saw the letter that Hermione was holding in her hand and made a move to snatch it from her hand but just as his hand was about to grab the letter, Hermione's hand slapped his away angrily.

"RON! What do you think you are doing!" asked Hermione angrily.

"What?" asked Ron as if he didn't seem to understand what Hermione was so angry about. "I just wanted to look at that piece of parchment that you're holding."

Quickly glancing at the parchment, Hermione looked as if she was contemplating something before she answered Ron. Finally she spoke, still in an angered tone of voice. "First of all, you could ask me to show it to you and second of all, I would never let you read something so personal as this." she said as she waved the parchment in the air.

Ron got a sly look on his face before he answered Hermione. "Why? Is this some kind of love letter from Vicky?" he asked with a slight sneer.

Jumping on the excuse that Ron had inadvertently made up for her Hermione replied,

"Why as a matter of fact, yes it is a letter from Victor. He was just making sure that our plans for the summer are still on, as a part of my trip with my parents we are making a three-week stop in Bulgaria and we made plans to meet. I want him to finally meet my parents." Hermione finished while faking a dreamy far away look.

"WHAT!" flustered Ron, "You can't be serious Hermione, that guy is nothing but trouble! Remember, he went to Durmstrang and they teach the Dark Arts there." He finished.

Hermione just looked at him with a bored look on her face and replied calmly. "Again with that? Ron, you said that same thing in our fourth year, I suggest that if you can't find some reasonable explanation as to why I shouldn't go you just shut up and leave it be, it is none of your business. Oh and just so you know, there is no such thing as the Dark Arts." Finished Hermione even though she didn't know where that last sentence had come from.

"W-what do you mean there is no such thing as the Dark Arts?" asked a very flustered Ron.

Hermione contemplated him for a few seconds before answering him. "You know Ron, I don't think that even if I explained it to you, you would understand so I think that I'll just pass this time. Now if you don't mind, as I said before I have to be somewhere more important than here, so could you please move out of my way?"

Ron just looked at Hermione with amazement before a cold hard look set on his face and he said in a low voice. "I don't know what happened to you Hermione but it is obvious that there is something wrong with you and I am going to the headmaster with this, he will know what to do." He finished with a smirk at seeing Hermione's slightly panicked look as he said the word 'headmaster'.

"Fine go to him, see if I care!" said Hermione feigning indifference but as she watched Ron's figure stalking back from where he came Hermione could only think one thing.

'_Shit! I have to find Harry. It seems that we might have some trouble with the plan if Dumbledore will be looking out for me too.'_

_Somewhere unknown in the Scotland highlands_

_Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody's House_

_A day before school ends_

Just as Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were heading to the same location from two different parts of the castle, Mad-Eye Moody was sitting in his kitchen waiting for the three people that he had summoned. Alastor knew that if their plan were to succeed that he would need the help of these three people immensely.

As he waited for them to arrive he reflected on what he had learned in the past few days, both from Granger and Potter. One thing for sure was that Potter was the only hope that the wizarding world had against Voldemort and if it hadn't been for Potter in the first place, Voldemort would have won the war a long time ago and all of them would be dead by now. While not many people admit it today, back in the first reign of Voldemort the 'light side' was losing. Badly. While the Aurors were very good at catching Death Eaters, because most of the time the Aurors outnumbered the Death Eaters at least two to one, when it came to one on one combat the Death Eaters had the advantage. This was simply because they didn't care if the magic they used was called 'light' or 'dark' and the Aurors were not allowed to use the so called 'Dark' arts.

When Voldemort fell after trying to kill Potter the rest of the Death Eaters fell to disarray and confusion that made catching them was much easier.

His musings were cut short by a sound coming from the entrance hall. Quickly going to inspect what was the noise Moody came upon a very amusing sight.

Sprawled on the floor were Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"What happened to you?" asked Moody, unable to hide his smirk.

"What do you think happened? Tonks went in first through the floo and when Remus and I came out of the fire here we tripped on her," answered Kingsley.

"Be that as it may," chuckled Moody, "Get up, we have some important stuff to discuss."

"Fine, fine we're up Mad-Eye." grumbled Tonks as she got up from the floor.

"Ok then, follow me into the kitchen." said Mad-Eye.

After they were all set up in the kitchen and drinks were passed around Mad-Eye began his story.

"Ok, as you know about a week ago I was in a meeting at Hogwarts with Professor Dumbledore and his so called 'inner circle' which is McGonagall, Snape, Arthur and Molly and surprisingly, also Ron Weasley…"

Tonks jumped up. "What the hell was Ron Weasley doing in an Order meeting!"

"Hold your hippogriffs Tonks, I am getting there." replied Mad-Eye. "Now as I was saying, according to Albus the subject of the meeting was Harry Potter and Albus told us about the whole fiasco at the Department of Mysteries. He is almost sure that at some point in the future Harry is going to turn to the Dark side…"

"NO WAY!" bellowed Remus, "There is no way that Harry is ever going to turn dark!"

"I know that Remus, even though I don't believe in dark magic as a rule…but I digress. Anyway, Albus explained that there was always a chance that Harry Potter was going to turn dark but until a few weeks ago it was minimal at best. But now he says that because Voldemort – OH DO GROW UP! – That because Voldemort possessed him at the Department of Mysteries it is much more possible that Voldemort used that time to feed Harry dark thoughts that will make it more easy for him to turn dark.

The other thing that Albus mentioned is that after he brought Harry back to Hogwarts he portkeyed him straight to his office. He said that Harry was very angry at him and with no provocation whatsoever that Harry messed up his office really good and in the process of doing that he disabled all of the charms that Albus had put on him. Some that he had put on a few years ago and some even when he was still a baby."

"What do you mean by 'charms'?" asked Kingsley with a frown starting to appear on his face.

"What I mean is that insane Albus Dumbledore had put a slew of charms on the boy to make him more easy to control. Here take a look at this list." Moody said as he passed a piece of parchment across that table to the three people seated in front of him.

A whistle came from Tonks and an angry look came on to Remus' face.

"Holy crap Mad-Eye. What was that man thinking putting all of these charms on the boy? Even without the time in Azkaban that he could get over this, think of the possible brain damage to Harry. For all we know he could drop and become a vegetable in a few days. And the worst part is that Dumbledore knows that. I mean hell he was the one that discovered that in the first place." said Tonks.

"Wait, that's not the entire story." said Moody.

"Sweet Merlin what more could there be?" asked Kingsley.

"Well after that he asked Ron to put a security sphere under Harry's bed in the boy's dorm and then – get this – he said that you three are going to be training Ron and Ginny this summer in duelling and defence against the dark arts."

"What the hell is that man thinking?" asked Remus.

"He thinks that by training them they will be able to protect Harry from danger and he also said to Ron to inform his friends to NOT owl Harry in the summer so that he may have a quiet time with his relatives – Dumbledore's words not mine – and that if he grieved properly this summer they may manage to postpone his descent to the dark side enough that they may be able to take steps to insure that he doesn't become the next Voldemort."

It was Tonks that asked the next question, "Wait, but what about Hermione? Didn't he want us to train her also?"

"A good question Tonks and this is the part where our plan starts. Hermione was supposed to go on a trip with her parents to America but during our meeting she heard everything with one of the twins' extendable ears. I don't know how but Dumbledore didn't notice that she was here but I could see her through the door. I caught up with her later as she was running to inform Harry of what she had heard and together we made a plan on how to help Harry escape so that he could train so he can defeat Voldemort – oh! Did I forget to mention? Harry is the only one that can defeat him because of the prophecy that we were all guarding."

After a few silent minutes it was Remus that spoke next, his voice hard as steel.

"Tell us what to do Mad-Eye and we will. No one gets away with what they did to Harry even if it is the 'great' Albus Dumbledore."

"Ok so here is what we need to do…"

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Second floor_

_Girls' bathroom_

_The same day_

It was an hour past the time that Hermione was supposed to be here and Harry was getting worried. 'W_here is she?'_ he thought to himself. A part of their plan was that he and Hermione were to go back down to the Chamber of Secrets and see what else they could find there. It was known to them that Tom had used that place in the past and there could be clues and things that he may have left there. While thinking about their plan Harry's thoughts wandered again to Hermione. She was his best friend and right now he owed her his life. She had given him the chance to take control and live for the first time in a looong time. He just didn't know what he was going to do without her in the future…

Just as Harry was thinking these thoughts Hermione came through the door looking mad as hell. "Hey Hermione." said Harry but upon seeing the look on her face he backed away in fear and trepidation, "He- Hermione did I do something wrong?"

That question seemed to break Hermione from the trance that she was in. "What? Ah no Harry it was nothing that you did. I just ran into Ron on the way over here and we fought as usual but in the end he said that he was going to tell Dumbledore that I am going to visit Victor as a part of my trip and it got me angry. Now, are you ready?" she asked eventually.

"Yes I was just waiting here for you," replied Harry.

"Ok then let's go."

"Ok." Harry turned to face the sink, and focused on the snake near the tap and hissed, "open".

The sink started moving and son the entrance was fully open. Quickly jumping down Harry and Hermione came to the bottom to find that nothing was changed since the last time. Well, to Harry it seemed this way but Hermione was seeing it for the first time.

After a few _scourgify's_ and a spell to block the smell, Harry and Hermione made their way into the chamber. Hermione was holding Harry's hand the whole time without even notching.

Once they reached the main chamber Hermione gasped as she saw the dead basilisk's corpse. "Sweet Merlin, Harry you fought that! You never told me it was this big!"

Harry's face flushed as he answered, "Yes well… never mind that now. We are here on business."

"Ok then, the first thing we need to do is chop up the dead snake. Basilisk parts are one of the most rare in the world and we could use them for potions and we can also use the skin for protection – it is highly magic resistant, even more then a dragon's."

"Ok fine, let's do it then and after that we should explore the tunnels to see if there are any rooms in here that may contain some other stuff that we might have use for." said Harry as he pulled out his wand and started casting spells on the dead basilisk's corpse.

Once they were finished with the parts and Hermione had put all of them into a special container that she had brought with her just for this chance, they started exploring and they found a lot of useful stuff. In one room they found a few bags that were enlarged from the inside and filled with all kinds of gems – high quality ones at that. In another room, the one that Hermione loved the most naturally, they found a lot of rare books about potions, dark arts and a few other subjects and a few of Slytherin's private journals. The last things that they found were a few eggs suspended in a time capsule. Harry figured that they were snake eggs so he decided to take them with him with the thought that they might come in handy sometime.

_Little did he know the importance of these snakes._

After that Harry and Hermione made their way back upstairs and to the common room where they each took their things to their trunks and locked them with a few spells that Moody had shown them a few days ago.

After that they went back down to dinner, each of them immersed in their own thoughts about what the next day would bring to their future.

* * *

so? what do you think? review soi will know

next chanpter: school ends and operation Potter begins...


End file.
